The proposal is directed to protein extraction, separation and detection with the combination of supercritical fluid technology and electroanalytical techniques. In order to accomplish the main goal of the proposal we have divided the proposal in two parts. First, we will use electrochemical techniques to study the electrochemical properties of electroactive probes in reverse micelles in supercritical fluids in order to determine the physiochemical behavior of the system. It is well known that changes in pH and salt concentration can change the structure of micellar solutions (i.e. cmc). In our case, the physical characteristics of our system will be varied by small changes in pressure and temperature in the supercritical region. Redox proteins and other electroactive molecules will be used. This will give us a picture of the structure and behavior of proteins in reverse micelles in SCF studied by electrochemical techniques for the first time. Second, we intend to develop the methodology for the electrochemical detection in reverse micelle supercritical fluid chromatography (RMSFC) which can be used for protein separation. Direct electrochemistry of redox proteins has been achieved at a variety of electrodes. The application of electroanalytical techniques, used in electrochemical detection methods in high pressure liquid chromatography, will be investigated. This will be studied concomitant with the first part.